


Buckle up, Buttercup

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, HOW DO I TAG THIS FIC, I Don't Even Know, M/M, funtimes and sunshine, go to sleep, i should sleep, if my friends are reading this... Im sorry, inspired by my recent victory over the game, its mariokart, long authors note, okay, so fluff, they play a game, uhhh, yeah i fucking did it. I made that game my bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: cause you just flipped my bitch switch.or- Nines and Gavin play Mariokart.It goes about as well as you would think.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Buckle up, Buttercup

Tap. “Nines.” Tap. “Nines.” Tap. “Nines.”

The android flips to the next page of his book and continues to ignore Gavin.

Tap. “Nines.” Tap. “Nines.” Tap, tap, tap. “Nines, Nines, Nine-”

“What do you want, detective?”

Gavin smirks as Nines glares at him. He’s holding something behind his back and Nines is concerned, to say the least.

“If that’s another one of your pranks, I told you already,  _ it’s not funny-“ _

“It actually is really funny, you just don’t have a sense of humor.”

“Gavin. I will smack you.”

“Fine! Fine, here.” He slowly reveals what he has, proudly holding it in Nines’ face.

His eyes scan over the object and it takes a moment for him to figure out what it is given how it's shoved in his face still.

He glances up at Gavin. “Mariokart 8?”

“Ye-p.” He turns to put in the chip in the TV. “It's a classic. I've beaten almost everything on here.”

“Must be easy then.”

Gavin spins around, flipping off Nines’ satisfied smirk. “Fuck you!”

Socks meows the same thing from their place on top of the couch. Seems they've disturbed the cat's sleep.

Nines sighs and sets his book down. He grabs the remote Gavin tosses at him.

“What's the hardest level?”

Gavin laughs in disbelief. “Ha! You think you beat the computer, computer? At 200cc?”

“Yep.”

“Even  _ I've  _ only beaten 2 of those Grand Prix’s.” Gavin sighs, setting the level up. 

Nines’ confidence is cool, with the air that he's done this hundreds of times before. Gavin can't wait for it to bite him in the ass.

“Well, let's see what you got.”

* * *

“DID YOU JUST _FUCKING_ **_BLUE-SHELL_** ME?!?!?!”

“Sorry.” Nines is, in fact, not sorry. He did have to win after all.

* * *

Gavin groans, burying his face in his hands. “How?”

Nines shrugs, like it's no big deal. “I just played.”

“NO!” He turns to his boyfriend, “No, you did not ‘just play’, you just fucking beat every single fucking race, so how the  _ fuck  _ did you just do that?”

“I told you, I just played.”

Gavin feels like flipping the coffee table.

“Fine, whatever, I know there’s some fucking bullshit going on over there though. I’m ordering Chinese for dinner since you cheated.”

“I did not cheat, and really Gavin? Chinese food again?”

“You cheated so yes, Chinese food again.”

“Fine, if that will make you feel better about losing.”

Gavin tackles Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally beaten that game. It only took like 3 months but i did it. So it was recently inspired by that.  
> Also by the song "Buttercup" by Hippo Campus.
> 
> but that ending though, i had no idea how to end this so you get Gavin tackling Nines.
> 
> If my friends read this, I know I'm supposed to be working on those other fics but writing is hard, okay? I'm sorry.
> 
> To the people who have commented and I haven't responded to yet, know that I appreciate them and treasure them, i just don't know how to respond because being a functional person who communicates is not me. I will respond to them soon though. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a fantastic day, loves, and goodnight


End file.
